Emily did 72 jumping jacks around noon. William did 58 jumping jacks in the morning. How many fewer jumping jacks did William do than Emily?
Answer: Find the difference between Emily's jumping jacks and William's jumping jacks. The difference is $72 - 58$ jumping jacks. $72 - 58 = 14$.